


A million-to-one chance

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Kaiju War (Pacific Rim), very very small character study
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Stanno letteralmente per salire su un fottuto elicottero quando l'allarme kaiju risuona per la baia di Sydney.
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	A million-to-one chance

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Sydney_ della [quinta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-five/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)

Stanno letteralmente per salire su un fottuto elicottero quando l'allarme kaiju risuona per la baia di Sydney.

_Di tutte le probabilità..._

O è tutta una farsa cosmica per dimostrare al mondo che quei vecchi coglioni alle Nazioni Unite non si saprebbero trovare il culo con le mani _proprio quando non serve più a niente_ , o solo l'è l'ennesima prova che i kaiju sono supidi tanto quanto sono grossi, quello che è certo è che Chuck è _furioso_ , con loro e con il concilio e con l'universo, e gli serviva giusto una scusa per sfogarsi un po'.

"Calma, ragazzino," gli dice Herc, poco prima di salire su Striker, ma poi sente nel Drift che è incazzato tanto quanto lui.

Il bestione va giù come un pezzo di carta bagnata e quando scendono c'è _una folla_ ad aspettarli, tutti sollevati, tutti disperati, che tendono le mani verso di loro come se bastasse a trattenerli, e Chuck avrebbe bisogno di cento altri kaiju per riuscire a sfogarsi decentemente.

Purtroppo può c'è solo qualche giornalista a portata di mano, ma dovrà bastare.

Herc lo riprende per i capelli attraverso gli strascichi del Drift, un mix confuso di imbarazzo e rimprovero e orgoglio e dispiacere che Chuck non ha nemmeno intenzione di _provare_ a districare. Si limita a rientrare nei ranghi, chiudere il becco e marciare verso gli spogliatoi.

C'è ancora quel fottuto elicottero ad aspettarli.

Dio, spera che almeno ad Honk Hong ci sia _qualcosa_ su cui sfogarsi.


End file.
